1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light shielding member used in a line head, a line head for scanning a surface of a latent image carrier to be scanned with light, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A line head for forming a latent image by scanning a surface-to-be-scanned of a photosensitive member as a latent image carrier with light is used as a light source of an electrophotographic printer as an image forming apparatus. As, for example, disclosed in JP-A-6-270468, an optical printer head as a line head is proposed to use light emitting element groups (“LED arrays” in JP-A-6-270468) formed by arraying a plurality of light emitting diode devices (hereinafter, LEDs) as light emitting elements. In the line head disclosed in JP-A-6-270468, a plurality of light emitting element groups are arranged side by side and a plurality of imaging lenses are arranged to face the plurality of light emitting element groups in a one-to-one correspondence. There is also known a construction for reducing a phenomenon where lights from the LED arrays leak to the adjacent LED arrays or to the outside to cause the blurring and the like of the latent image, so-called crosstalk by arranging light shielding plates as light shielding members between the LED arrays.